Chocolate con almendras
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Un chocolate salvará a Milo de un colapso, y le ayudará a conocer a Camus y a su pequeño -e inquieto- hijo Hyoga (universo alterno)


Este fanfic fue escrito en el foro de saint seiya yaoi para Mona de libra  
espero que les guste :x

**CHOCOLATE CON ALMENDRAS**

Miró el reloj por milésima vez en el día, y aunque no había nada nuevo al descubierto, hizo la misma la cara de hacía cinco minutos de sorpresa y frustración. Apretó el maletín que llevaba en la mano, se aferró a él, y sin esperar a que la gente subiera por las escaleras eléctricas se abrió paso entre ellas.

Casi al llegar a su meta un par de parejas le bloqueaban el acceso. Maldijo en voz baja. Se apoyó de la escalera y colocó su mano libre en la frente para mitigar una punzada. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, perdería su vuelo y 'esos' no se daban prisa. El camino se acortó. ¡Por fin estaba libre! Dio un paso. El gemelo lo siguió. Se movió un poco más hacia su destino, pero la vista se le nubló. Se apoyó en lo primero que tuvo al alcance… Un brazo. El propietario se volteó en el acto, primero sorprendido, luego preocupado.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"- Inquirió. El otro se recuperó del colapso. En la última semana se había vuelto algo rutinario.

-"Si… Si. Perdone la molestia…"- No tenía tiempo que perder, así que se no se fijó en aquél. Lo soltó. Le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y continuó su marcha.

Volvió a apretar el portafolio con la mano derecha y a correr hacia el punto de salida. Sacó el boleto de su chaqueta y lo extendió hacia la persona que estaba en la entrada, pero este no se lo aceptó.

-"El vuelo a Grecia se encuentra retrasado. Si gusta esperar unos momentos…"- Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la florida gama de insultos que él tenía que decirle, cuando se dio media vuelta y se perdió en el pasillo.

El rubio apretó el maletín y se fue a sentar, pero continuaba sintiéndose mareado, así que pensó que un trozo de chocolate le caería bien si el azúcar en sus venas no estaba del todo a su nivel. Caminó hasta una de las maquinas de dulces que estaban cerca. Observó la gran cantidad de variaciones del mismo que tenía, pero ninguno llamaba su atención. Le gustaba el chocolate, pero hacia mucho que no probaba uno por el mero gusto, pues las últimas veces sólo lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba.

Se sacó una moneda del bolsillo: no le alcanzaba. Se revisó la camisa, la chaqueta, los pantalones, pero todo lo que encontró fue un billete y la maquina no le daría cambio. Se apoyó en la pared, abrió el portafolio y encontró lo necesitaba. La tomó entre sus dedos, la acomodó en el orificio que indicaba y se aseguró de recordar cuales era los botones que debía pulsar para que los resortes le dieran su premio; sin embargo, aunque la moneda entró, y a pesar de que sus yemas presionaron los botones adecuados, nada pasó. Esperó un momento creyendo que si le tenía paciencia todo resultaría bien.

-"Vamos…"- Le pidió en un susurro. Los resortes parecieron oírlo, porque se movieron girando hacia atrás y dejando libre una parte de la barra de chocolate que quería comer; pero algo pasó de nuevo, y la envoltura se atoró.

–"¡Maldito cacharro!"- Exclamó, golpeando con su puño de una forma moderada para no hacerse daño. –"¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día!"- Tuvo la tentación de patearla, mas, se contuvo ante la mirada de los curiosos que cuchicheaban al pasar; aunque no estaba seguro si lo hacían debido a él o porque iban hablando entre ellos.

Desistió. Se sintió mareado y se fue a apoyar contra la pared más cercana… El estrés definitivamente lo mataría uno de esos días. No fumaba de milagro porque había prometido no hacerlo…

-"Disculpe…"- Una voz suave, un acento propio de esa región que le resultó familiar. Se quitó la mano que se había puesto en la frente para echar un vistazo a quien lo llamaba: un par de pupilas caobas le miraba con atisbo de preocupación. Reconoció vagamente en aquella marea de fuego al muchacho en quien se recargó antes de partir hacia su avión. Por un momento olvidó su malestar. Las piernas le recordaron que realmente le hacía falta comer algo…

El taheño pareció notar que no andaba bien, porque enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y se pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello; de esta forma lo guió a uno de los asientos más cercanos, justo por donde estaba el puerto que debía arribar. El rubio no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan mal. Deseo que todo aquello no fuera maniobra de su cuerpo por el repentino interés que el otro le había causado.

-"Siéntese, por favor."- Le indicó en un claro francés. Si, debía ser galo. El otro sentía que el corazón le latía rápido, aunque a la vez parecía que no deseaba hacerlo a la misma velocidad. –"¿Quiere agua…? ¿Desea que llame a alguien…?"

-"No, no… Estoy…"- Quiso decir que se sentía bien, pero se iba de lado. Se preguntaba en qué momento la sangre se le había tornado tan pesada y dificultaba su fluir hacia el cerebro.

-"¿Padece presión alta? ¿Tiene problemas con el azúcar?"- Preguntó el otro. El rubio no se había dado cuenta, pero este se mantenía de cuclillas frente a él para observar sus reacciones. Se ruborizó suavemente al sentirse estrechamente vigilado.

-"No sé…"- Respondió encorvándose. El pelirrojo volteó hacia atrás, hacia el sitio donde lo había encontrado: la maquina le dulces pareció darle una respuesta más clara.

Se levantó del piso y sin despegarse demasiado del 'enfermo', tomó una de sus maletas de mano y sacó una envoltura de color dorado.

-"Coma un poco, por favor."- Le ofreció. El rubio exhaló. Lo último que deseaba era una muestra de caridad; aún así, estiró la mano y tomó el empaque que el otro ya había tazado de una esquina por que la se asomaba un rectángulo café negruzco.

Si. Hacía mucho que no comía chocolate por el gusto de hacerlo, pero tenerlo entre sus dedos le acababa de producir una sensación en la lengua que lo hizo llevarse la barra a los labios y cortarla con los dientes. Al pelirrojo pareció hacerle feliz que lo hiciera, porque lo observó sonreír mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-"El chocolate es bueno para subir el azúcar y para elevar la presión. Una persona cercana a mí lo comía cuando se sentía mal…"- Le explicó. El rubio ignoraba si eso le causaba interés. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que al escucharlo, ya había probado más de lo que esperaba de aquel dulce regalado. Se sorprendió al notarlo. No le importó.

–"De hecho, siempre llevo un chocolate en el bolsillo o en la maleta debido a ella…"

-"¿Es casado?"- Inquirió. Pronto pensó que no era de su incumbencia. Quiso disculparse. ."No, yo…"

-"¡Camus, mira, esa señorita lleva un perro en el cuello!"- Un niño se aproximó hacia ellos y jaló la manga del galo. Su estatura era media, su complexión delgada, su piel medio bronceada, su cabello era rubio y ondulado y su francés no estaba muy definido.

-"¡Hyoga! ¡Eso no es un perro, es una bufanda! ¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas papá?"- Su desazón, su molestia y temperamento extrañaron a quien notaba esa escena; sonrió al observarlos reñir con la mirada. El niño se alejó entre la gente. –"No te vayas muy lejos."- Le ordenó.

_'Camus'_ Un bonito nombre. Parecía ser una persona educada y elegante, además de un buen samaritano. Ya se estaba preguntado por su suerte si el pelirrojo no le hubiera dado su atención, o el chocolate.

-"¿Su hijo?"- Inquirió con una sonrisa discreta. Le causaba ternura.

-"ehm… Si. No soy casado, pero si es mi hijo. No hemos vivido juntos en mucho tiempo y supongo que le cuesta decirme papá. No es que sea la gran cosa…"- Por su actitud pretendía hacerlo pasar como algo sin importancia, pero ese tono y esa forma de mirar al niño rubio que admiraba la máquina de dulces, le decían lo contrario.

-"Debe ser una experiencia única. Yo no podría pasar por ello aunque quisiera."- Le sonrió. Le gustaba los hombres y con el que mantenía conversación le agradaba más que los que conocía. Cosa extraña para un primer encuentro.

-"¿En serio? Bueno… uno nunca sabe. Yo no planeé ser padre. Ya había decidido el rumbo que tomaría mi vida cuando mi difunta esposa me dijo que esperábamos a Hyoga…"

-"Lo siento, no sabía que…

-"Usted no tuvo la culpa. Ella estaba enferma. Se le bajaba el azúcar muy seguido y después del embarazo su presión se afectó también. Hyoga es un milagro de siete meses… por eso le dije que por ella acostumbro llevar chocolates en mi bolsa. Ella los llevaba siempre y así contagió a mi hijo…

-"¿Su hijo está enfermo?"- se extrañó el otro, sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía al sólo pensar que ese hombre perdería a quien parecía querer mucho. Como respuesta, el pelirrojo rió.

-"No, no. ¿Así sonó, verdad?"- Su expresión contagió a su escucha. –"Lo que pasa es que ella le heredó su gusto por el chocolate, sobre todo el que tiene almendras o algún tipo de nuez. ¡Si supiera todo lo que tengo que hacer para que no acabe con mis reservas! ¡Le compro una caja cada semana, la escondo, y él encuentra la forma de descubrir el botín!"- No parecía molesto porque eso ocurriera. Parecía lo que era: un padre orgulloso de que su propio retoñó lo superara. –"Por cierto, mi nombre es Camus."- Le tendió la mano.

-"Ah… Si, así lo llamó su hijo."- Le causó gracia. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía con ganas de reír. –"Soy Milo…"

-"¿Es griego? Perdone la pregunta… Soy un fanático de las civilizaciones antiguas."

-"Si. Voy de camino a una importante junta de negocios después de venir a visitar a un cliente… pero no tengo ni idea de a qué hora saldrá el vuelo…"-

Quiso consultar su reloj, mas, se dio cuenta que su mano y la del otro seguían unidas en un amistoso apretón. Volvió a sonreír mientras hacia un ademán de soltarse. Camus le concedió libertad en tanto mirada distraídamente hacia donde estaba Hyoga pateando algo que había en el piso. Sin decir nada se levantó. Milo lo siguió con la vista. ¡Olvidó su estrés, su tensión, su mal humor y todo por un simple chocolate! Como se había recordado desde el inicio, hacía mucho tiempo desde que probó uno por el mero gusto de hacerlo…

-"… ¡pero estoy aburrido!"- Exclamó el niño siendo tirado del brazo por su progenitor.

-"Anda, sólo será un momento. ¿No querrás que alguien te robe a tu padre, o si?"- El pequeño rubio arqueó una ceja. Se sentó a su lado, entre Milo y él.

-"¿Crees que a alguien le importe hacerlo?"- El otro no aguantó las ganas y se rió, intentando taparse la boca. Sabía que a Camus no le haría gracia, pero no había conocido a un niño como él. Si alguien en el aeropuerto hubiera visto a Milo a los siete años, habría jurado que era su clon.

Tanto Hyoga como el pelirrojo lo miraron. El primero con demasiada atención. Se puso de pie, lo examinó de arriba abajo, se detuvo en verle el cabello, su forma; el color de sus ojos y el tamaño de su nariz.

-"Eso no se hace."- Lo corrigió su padre.

-"¡Es igual a mí!"- Exclamó, tan asombrado y contento como si hubiera llegado el mismo San Nicolás.

-"No es cierto."

-"Si. Mira, tiene los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y rizado… su nariz es pequeña como la mía… y…"

-"Tu nariz es pequeña porque tú eres pequeño. Milo no se parece nada a ti."- Miró al otro en busca de ayuda. Cuando a Hyoga se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien le sacara ese pensamiento.

-"Que sí, Camus. Es igual a mí. ¡Míralo!"- Insistió. –"¿Quieres ser mi padre?"- Le preguntó, colocando su mano en la diestra del mayor, que tenía apoyada en la rodilla. Camus enrojeció completamente, e hizo un ademán de deshacer el contacto. Milo se sonrojó también. Esa pregunta reveló más de lo que habría querido saber, y le dio un empujón para llevar a cabo su cometido. Soltó una carcajada ante la sorpresa del taheño y la expresión risueña del menor.

-"¿Por qué quieres que sea tu padre? El que tienes me gusta mucho."- Lo dijo sin saber cómo sonaría. El galo lo miró con sorpresa, apenado. Para un primer encuentro podría resultar algo apresurado.

-"Porque eres igual a mí y te ves agradable, además, Camus no babea por cualquiera…"

-"¡Hyoga!"- El nombrado repitió el ademán de atraparlo, pero el pequeño se le adelantó y fue a situarse del otro lado de Milo.

–"¡Es mucho mejor que los otros tontos que has llevado a casa! Acéptalo."- Su padre murmuró algo en otro idioma. El pequeño meneó la cabeza y respondió en el mismo modo. (1)

_-"Pasajeros con destino a Atenas, favor de arribar por la puerta…" _

Al rubio se le había terminado su tiempo. Tenía que marcharse y perder la oportunidad de cumplir los deseos del menor; y por qué no, también los suyos.

-"Es nuestro vuelvo…"- Le indicó Camus al menor. Milo pensó que su suerte no podía ser mejor. Dobló la envoltura ya vacía del chocolate con almendras y se la metió en el bolsillo de la ropa. Se puso de pie y tomó su maletín.

-"También es el mío."- Sonrió.

o.o.o.o.o

No quise agregarle más porque temía echarlo a perder

(1) Hablaban en ruso, por eso Milo no entendía. Se supone que la conver entre Camus y Milo sucede en francés, y reprende a Hyoga en un idioma diferente.

Me gustan los niños... no puedo evitarlo u.u... y además, se lo debo a Hyoga porque por mi culpa muchas querían desplumarlo en 'jugando con fuego' =P

Ojala fuera del agrado de Mona y del suyo.

Un beso! =XXX


End file.
